


More than partners

by Kamaleen



Series: Werewolves' stories [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaleen/pseuds/Kamaleen
Summary: Itachi wasn’t so naïve or stubborn not to notice his liking toward the older male. However, he tried to reason that it was because Kisame was one of the few alphas whom he knew and trusted, not because Itachi actually had a feeling for the stupidly strong and caring Kisame.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto has been my favorite manga for a while, but I've never had a chance to actually write the fic of my OTP, until now.  
> We need more Kisame/Itachi fic, seriously, these two guys had been together for years! [Yeah, yeah, they're just paired together but come on!]
> 
> This fic has no beta-reader and English is not my first language, so please forgive me if there are a lot of mistakes [probably grammatical mistake, I guess], and miss spelling. Also, anyone who wants to beta this fic is welcomed, just let me know in the comment ^^

 

 

 

Itachi hated this time of the year.

Mating season, of course.

If he was born a beta or an alpha, this wasn't going to be a problem. Okay, this was not going to be a problem if not because he would reach his mating age this year. He just knew that it was time his body deemed it ready to be bred.

"Itachi-san?"

His partner called, and that snapped Itachi out of his thought. He turned around quickly, eyes narrowing.

"What is it?" Itachi hated how he sounded…off. Normally he would control his voice to be calm and neutral, no emotions showed, but the mating season that was closing in had made him a little restless these days.

"I was about to ask if you want dango." Kisame, his partner said. "I'll be getting supplies, will be back in an hour and a half." If his partner noticed the change in him, which was quite obvious in Itachi's opinion, he didn't say anything. That's what Itachi both liked and disliked about Kisame. Sometimes the other knew more than what Itachi wanted him to know.

"Oh…that'll be very nice, thank you." Itachi said, offering Kisame a polite smile. "But I doubt that we'll be able to find it in this small town."

"I'll try my best." Kisame shrugged, before opened the door. The wooden door slid shut softly after that, and Itachi was now alone in the hotel.

 

Since he decided to leave the Uchiha pack at the age of fourteen and became a bounty hunter, Itachi barely had anyone to talk to, let alone asking question about mating and all the normal sexual behaviors. It was six months until he accidentally met Uchiha Obito, another lone wolf with more experiences, who suggested him to join a group of mercenary called Akatsuki. Itachi joined, and he was paired with Kisame since his first mission.

Kisame was in contrast with him in almost everything. The alpha loved to swim while Itachi preferred to just sit on the shore. Kisame was outgoing and easy to smile [sometimes baring his teeth] at people, Itachi kept everything to himself. Humans or not. However, Kisame had never pried on his business. The alpha could be intimidating, naturally very intimidating when he choose to, but Kisame had never used those alpha's pheromones or tricks on Itachi. Actually, it was as if Kisame was suppressing all of his alpha behaviors when they were together. Itachi didn't know why, but he came up with a few theories though.

Sometimes Itachi missed his mother. She would know what to do, especially in this situation where he would soon have to prepare for the heat cycles. Itachi had learnt that his body was allergic to many medicines, and he cursed himself for that because most of the heat suppressants were on the list too. It meant that if he didn't find those drugs in time, he would have to lock himself away for at least a week or find himself a nice alpha and spend three days in the bed, probably on his hands and knees.

Itachi sighed, didn't want to think about it too hard. So he got up and reached for his phone. Like always, he had tons of notifications. Because of the jobs, he and Kisame usually travelled to places where there were no signal, so when they came back both of them were bombed with notifications.

There were emails from Sasuke and his family, and some game notifications. Sasuke wrote to him about his time in Konoha. Unlike Itachi, who left to avoid the conflict, Sasuke left the clan for education. It's normal for Uchiha's children, and they would come back after they finished their education.

Their father had entrusted Sasuke under the care of Hatake Kakashi, one of Konoha most feared agents and his friend's student. At first Sasuke wreaked his frustration through the emails of how he disliked Kakashi and another student named Uzumaki Naruto. Itachi could image his younger brother fuming while typing the emails. But now, things had settled down and Sasuke would only get annoy with his teacher and friends from time to time but didn't actually need to kick Naruto in the face anymore.

The next email was from Shisui. His best friend and comrade. When they were younger, the adults were debating on who would be the next leader of Uchiha, since both Itachi and Shisui were qualified for the title. However, knowing that he was born an omega while Shisui was the alpha, Itachi decided to leave. It had never been an issue before, biological sex had nothing to do with being a leader, but Itachi felt that it was better to have an alpha for this title. It might not matter in the Uchiha clan, but it matter for other clans. Having an alpha leader would make the negotiation with other clans end quicker and smoother, since alpha pheromones helped a lot in smoothening things up, or just telling others that they would not put up with this shit or whatever.

Shisui told him of his daily life, studying and stuffs. Itachi smiled at his friend's progress as he read.

The next email was from his parents. His mother asked when he would visit again, since it was near his birthday and this year he would…well…his body would be ready to mate. Itachi immediately sent her an email that he would visit the clan next week.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

"So, this is your home, Itachi-san?"

"Yes"

Itachi nodded. He didn't know why he brought Kisame, but he just felt like he should bring Kisame along. They had known each other for almost six years now, Itachi saw no problem in bringing the other to meet his family.

The Uchiha clan lived inside a valley, hiding from the world. It took three days for Itachi and Kisame to travel here, and an hour to hike down to the town. His clan had its own farms, electricity, and water. To cut it short, this place was sufficient to live on its own.

Several black and grey wolves appeared as they approached the town. They did nothing, just looked at Itachi and Kisame with their red eyes. A special trait within the Uchiha clan, their animal forms always had red eyes.

The first person Itachi met was not his parents, but the recent leader of the clan, Uchiha Madara.

"Itachi"

"Madara-san"

Itachi bowed. In the corner of his eyes, he saw that Kisame did the same. Madara's expression show that he was a bit interested. Most alpha had problems bowing to an omega, even said omega was the leader of one of the most feared clans, but Kisame just did it without a glitch in his movement.

"Your friend?" Madara asked, voice soft but Itachi knew better than to not answer. His family had a habit of appearing to be gentle, polite, and calm, but they could bring disaster within the blink of an eye. And Madara, oh, Itachi had seen this man rained hell upon their enemies before.

"Yes" Itachi replied. "His name is Hoshigaki Kisame." Then, he turned to Kisame. "Kisame, this is my clan's leader, Uchiha Madara."

Madara didn't seem to pay much attention to Itachi and Kisame as he went on. "You parents are in the garden." And then the leader of Uchiha disappeared into one of the buildings.

"Your clan's leader is interesting." Kisame said as they made their way to the garden. The Uchiha that walked passed them tried not to pay them much attention, which was not very successful since it's not every day they had a visitor, let alone a man with blue skin and dark blue hair.

 

 

"Itachi, what is troubling you?"

"Nothing, mother."

"Don't lie to me." His mother sighed, massaging Itachi's temple. "Look, it's near your mating age, maybe we should talk about that."

"You're not going to lecture me about how to pick a good mate, right?" Itachi chuckled and looked up from the table. They're in the garden. After a brief greeting, he was alone with his mother under a giant tree. His father was talking to Kisame near the pool not so far away. They seemed to be having a serious but friendly conversation there. Itachi wondered if it was about him. Well, his father and Kisame did glance toward them a lot.

"I'm not." Mikoto Uchiha shook her head with a soft smile. "You already have."

"Mother," Itachi was confused for a second, before his cheeks heated up. "Kisame is just a friend." He tried to act like he wasn't effected by her words.

His mother smiled and changed topic, much to Itachi's relief and suspicion.

 

Eventually, they went back to the topic of being an omega. It's not about finding a mate, but about the heat cycle. Itachi was glad that his mother had already listed everything for him in case he forgot, and she made him repeated everything she said to make sure that he got it right.

"I hope you could stay for dinner." His mother said after they finished with the topic of the heat cycle.

"I want to, but…you know." Itachi sighed. "We're scheduled to meet our boss within two days."

"Promise me you will be home this New Year," Mikoto asked, and Itachi found it hard to answer. Of course he wanted to be home with his family, but he had never had an exact schedule for his work.

"I'll try." That's the best he could offer. Itachi gave her a smile, knowing that his mother would be sad to hear that, but she smiled back nonetheless.

On their way to meet with Pein, their boss, Kisame spoke up.

"You know," his partner said as they made their way out of the woods. "Your ancestors had picked a nice place to settle down. "I'll talk to the boss, so you can be back here on New Year holiday."

"You don't have to." Itachi was shocked, but he concealed his surprise well. "Did my father talk you into this?" He asked, keeping his voice smooth but displayed no emotions. Kisame just shrugged.

"Not very, but I know the look they gave you. They want to see you more, Itachi-san. And I think we both deserve a holiday break after such hard works during the year."

Itachi didn't say anything until they reached the next town and Kisame asked if he wanted to have dinner at the restaurant or just take outs to eat on their way. He sent Kisame to buy the take outs while he visited a small pharmacy shop. There was no promise that he would be able to go to a pharmacy shop in the future, so he better be prepared.

Itachi got the only suppressant he could use just in time before Kisame arrived with their dinner. The alpha didn't ask, and Itachi was glad.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Itachi hated getting sick. Well, partly it's his fault for staying under the rain for too long.

Their mission was to assassinate several gangsters, and now it's done, but the rain wasn't done yet. It had been raining cats and dogs since this morning, even before Itachi and Kisame started tracking those groups down, until now that they had gotten out of town.

"Maybe we should stay in town instead." Kisame said, leaning against a wall of an abandoned cottage they found. It's in the wood, quite for from the town. "The police won't be able to go after us until it stopped raining. Besides, those were scumbags, they wouldn't pay much attention to capture the killers anyway."

Itachi didn't reply. He knew he was going to get sick and it's him who insisted they left the town even that it was raining. He had been restless for days now, and he knew why. His heat was approaching. Itachi always wanted to be alone and away from people when it was the time of the heat, even that he always took suppressant and no one would ever know that it was time for his heat. It was a natural behavior if an omega though. Also, Kisame had never talked about the heat either. His partner would just pretend that everything was normal.

"There was a river nearby." Kisame spoke up somewhere before Itachi drifted off to sleep. "I will go catch some fish tomorrow."

"Umhm…" Itachi nodded, finding his eyelids closing more and more.

"Go on, I will take the first watch."

That's all he need before Itachi rolled out his bedroll and dropped himself on it. He was fast asleep within a few seconds.

 

 

 

 

Itachi woke up in the morning, still tried and with fever. He cursed and sat up, trying to shake the dizziness away as he pushed himself upright.

Kisame was nowhere to be found, the other didn't wake him last night either. Itachi scoffed, Kisame had been too kind to him lately, the alpha always let he sleep in if he deemed Itachi too tired to wake up early.

"Damnit." Itachi clutched his head. Itachi was naturally not the love-to-curse-type, but he did curse on occasions - especially when he was sick. The headache wasn't so kind on him. He looked out of the window after his head stopped spinning, and saw that rain hadn't stopped yet.

He stayed still and closed his eyes. The medicines were somewhere in their supplies, but he didn't have the strength to reach for it yet.

"You're awake."

A crack of the door, followed by a large figure squeezing himself in. Itachi opened his eyes, watched as Kisame swung his wet coats and rested it on a broken chair before grabbing the fish he just caught and moved toward the kitchen area.

"You didn't wake me last night." Itachi stated, slowly standing up. Kisame smelt like rain and earth, not that he didn't like it. Strangely, since he reached his mating age, Itachi found Kisame's scent appealing more and more, especially when the heat cycle was near.

Itachi wasn't so naïve or stubborn not to notice his liking toward the older male. However, he tried to reason that it was because Kisame was one of the few alphas whom he knew and trusted, not because Itachi actually had a feeling for the stupidly strong and caring Kisame.

Okay, maybe he had actually fallen for this alpha, but there was no way Kisame was going to feel the same. And that's why he should keep quiet about his feeling and stop imaging how it would be if he asked Kisame to help with his heat. How it would be like to run into the wood and had the large blue-grey wolf chasing after him…

"Onion and butter, or garlic, or both?" Kisame asked from where he was starting the fire. That snapped Itachi out of his train of thoughts.

"Onion and butter." Itachi replied, slowly sat down near the fire. "I'll take it from here, you go get change." He said, grabbing poker from the wall. It's old, but it would do.

"You're sick."

Kisame simply said, not backing away. Itachi acted like nothing happened as he poked the fire.

"I'll be fine." He insisted. "You go get change, or you'll catch a cold."

Kisame stared at him, but the alpha obeyed nonetheless. Itachi continued with the fire, trying not to image Kisame stripping when the alpha was stripping right behind him. This cottage was small, so there was only the main area and the kitchen area.

 

They ate in silent. Kisame didn't mention about Itachi's fever nor how he shivered when the wind blew into the small cottage they're in.

The rain stopped and Kisame suggested that they kept going. One of his personal safe house was nearby, and that helped motivate Itachi into getting up and gathered their things.

 

 

 

 

It was nightfall when they reached a house well-hidden near a waterfall. Itachi sighed as Kisame opened the door, quickly walked in. The rain had come back an hour ago, soaked them to the bone.

"It'll take a while to get the electricity up and running," Kisame said, dropping his bag on the floor and kicked the door close. Itachi tried not to pay his attention to how Kisame walked and stripped of his clothes altogether. "Make yourself at home, I will be back." The alpha went straight to the stair that leaded down to the basement.

Itachi changed and actually made himself at home. He walked around the house, exploring. There was a bathroom, a living-room, kitchen with dinner table, and one bedroom upstairs.

"Okay, this should do it." Itachi heard Kisame's voice from the basement before the lights came to life. Itachi turned in time to see Kisame emerged from the basement.

"This waterfall powered the generators," Kisame simply explained. He was still bared chest with only a short pants on. Itachi tried not to look at the toned body in front of him. "I see that you have made yourself at home. Don't worry, you take the bedroom, I will sleep on the couch."

"No," Itachi frowned. "This is your house. I should sleep on the couch…"

"Over my dead body," Kisame's voice suddenly changed. Itachi felt as if the alpha just became protective than usual. "You're sick, Itachi-san. You take the bed. I will take care of the rest. Go, sleep, you need it."

"I can take care of myself." Itachi glared. This was one of the very few times Kisame would be like this, protective and caring, it made his heart fluttered for no reason. Well, there was a reason, but Itachi tried not to think about it. He tried to tell himself that Kisame didn't think of him like that. The other wouldn't want him as a mate…

He stopped himself before he went too far.

"I know." Kisame shook his head. A smile on his face. "And you're always stubborn. Come on, Itachi-san. You can help me with the laundry tomorrow."

"Fine." Itachi sighed and let himself be leaded upstairs. Kisame helped carry his bag there and left to take care of whatever business he had. Well, probably the giant pile of wet clothes and the wet floor.

 

 

Sitting on the bed, Itachi pulled his bag close and started rummaged through his things until he found his pill. The heat suppressant. He had to take it one or two days before the heat began. Itachi pulled out his phone to look at the calendar. Just like he had thought, he had one day before his heat hit.

Itachi grabbed the pill. He was about to opened the small bottle and dropped the pellet out when something caught his eyes. Red sentences printed on the prescription, this couldn't be good.

 

_Okay, this is not good, this is bad, this is freaking bad._

Itachi set the bottle down on the nightstand, eyes staring at the wall in front of him.

Because of his hypersensitive immunity, Itachi's choices for medicines were very limited, even some simple drugs for fever were still dangerous to him; that's why he barely used medicine when he was sick and didn't carry them around. The point was; this was the only suppressant he could use, yet this suppressant also had its limited. It could not be used when the person was sick, or there was 60% chance of blood acidosis.

So, he had to actually spend the heat. If without partners, it would take one week, it he had partners, it would be around 3-5 days. He had to choose.

_Well, Kisame isn't bad. He'll probably laugh at your misfortune and guard the room for you while you…_

The first voice spoke, before it was cut off by the second voice.

_Or you can be on your hands and knees with him on top of you instead. You know, you always want that, and it helps reduce the heat period._

The second voice spoke, tempting and overwhelming. Itachi cursed and rested his head against the wall. He knew he had to make up his mind soon.

 

In the end, he went to Kisame. It was an awkward start at first, as the alpha was lying on the bed with a porn book in his hands. Itachi had no idea who read porn before going to bed.

Whatever, he sat down and tried to sound nonchalant as he explained to Kisame that he could not use the suppressant, and his heat was approaching. Kisame listened calmly, and only spoke after Itachi finished.

"What do you need me to do, Itachi-san?"

His voice was so calm and soothing. Itachi had no idea how Kisame could be this…this kind. It's like he was talking to a beta more than an alpha. Damn, other alpha would have sniffed or tried to scent him by now, but Kisame remained still in place.

"Um…well….I've two options." Itachi hated how he stuttered, feeling his cheeks reddened up already. "Either I…wait for it to pass, or I…um…" he gulped, looking at Kisame and found that dark blue eyes looked directly back. It's as if Kisame's eyes had never left Itachi's face.

"Which one will you prefer then?" Kisame asked, voice warm and soft. Itachi felt his heart beat faster as he tried to keep his professional look in place.

_It's now or never._

"The later." Itachi heard himself spoke, voice sounded so quiet in his own ears. He knew why, he was afraid of rejection. His eyes had left Kisame to look elsewhere, afraid to see the expressions Kisame might make.

No rejection came though, just a sound of someone getting out of the blanket on the couch. Itachi turned back and saw that Kisame was reaching for a notebook which he used to list stuffs before shopping.

"We're going to need several things," Kisame said, voice neutral as he flipped open the notebook and reached for a pencil. "If we're going to spend several days here, we need supplies. In wolf form, I can go to the nearest town and be back within a day. Oh, do you have birth control pills?"

"I have."

Itachi nodded, feeling a bit embarrassed. Strangely, the way Kisame spoke so casual about the situation made him half relieved half sad. Relieved that this went easy than he thought, and sad because Kisame seemed to not feel anything and treat this situation like it's just a mission. Well, it might be better to treat this situation that way.

"Good" Kisame nodded, writing something on the list. "I presume that you'd never experienced the heat before, right?"

_Yeah, I've been paired with you since before I reached my mating age._

Itachi thought, nodding. He wondered what was in Kisame's mind, and the alpha seemed to know that he was nervous.

"Don't worry Itachi-san," Kisame spoke, voice calm and warm. "I've helped several omegas with their heat before, I know what I'm doing."

Itachi didn't say anything as he imagined Kisame with…okay, maybe it's better to not think about it right now. However, his mouth seemed to disagree. "When? You've never taken more than 3 days off…" _and the rest you went with me to wherever I wanted_ , this part he didn't say.

"It's before I joined Akatsuki, and don't worry, I'm clean," was the reply, as Kisame wrote more things into the notebook. "I will inform boss that we'll be unavailable for a week. I'm sure he'll let us take early holiday." The alpha kept writing, and Itachi was yawning already. The headache was also trying to kill him at this point.

"You should rest, it's been a long day." Kisame said after a while. So Itachi mumbled a 'good night' and went upstairs.

 

As he flipped down on the bed, he couldn't help but wonder what it would be, spending the heat with someone. He knew that Kisame was clean, he had seen the other's medical reports; their boss insisted they had their health check every six months or at least once a year.

His mind went back to the part where Kisame told him that he had helped several omegas before. Itachi gulped, feeling his heart dropped. Yeah, so this was just another mission for Kisame, he very well should stop hoping that there might be something more.

 

 

 

 

The next day was uneventful. Itachi decided to do the laundry as Kisame was gone before Itachi woke up. Kisame had left several fruits on the table though.

And after the laundry, Itachi dropped down on the couch and slept until Kisame was back. Itachi heard a bark, so he slowly sat up and looked out of the window. The other was in a wolf form with large bags on its back.

He opened the door and Kisame walked right in, slamming the door shut with his hinge leg. There was a bunch of clothes stuck to his left hinge leg with an elastic rubber.

Itachi moved to take the bag when Kisame pulled at the strap around his neck, then he shook himself until the bag fell down with a loud 'thumb'. After that, the other shifted back to human form. Itachi tried not to pay the attention to the naked man as he dragged the bag toward the kitchen.

He opened the large bag and was amazed at the supplies inside. How Kisame managed to find all of these within a day was beyond him.

"That should do it," Kisame said, hovering above Itachi. The omega tried his best not to feel the heat radiating from the other as he slowly loaded their supplies out. He blamed it on the approaching heat.

"I'll take it from here." Itachi said. "Go take a shower and relax, will call when dinner's ready." He tried to act like this close proximity didn't affect him at all.

"Okay, thank you Itachi-san."

And then the alpha was gone, Itachi inhaled sharply before slowly exhaled. He needed to get himself together.

Dinner was quiet and peaceful. Itachi washed the dishes while Kisame went out to get their clothes. After that Itachi went straight to bed.

 

 

 

 

The next morning he woke up feeling wet and hot. Itachi groaned as he kicked the blanket away. It was raining outside but he barely noticed as he ran his hand down his body to his sleeping pants. It was wet.

Itachi had researched about omega's biology enough, and he knew that what this meant. His body was preparing itself to be bred. With shaky hands, Itachi reached for the birth control pills that he put on the nightstand. He swallowed them dry, before crying out when he felt his sphincter contracted, oozing another large among of liquid from his hole.

He felt hot, and he knew what he needed. His cock was hard and this pants were making him felt very uncomfortable. Itachi got rid of the pants, hands on his cock as he unconsciously cried out by instinct. A mating call.

Itachi barely heard the door being opened, but the familiar scent of an alpha made him moan, pushing himself on his hands and knees by instinct.

"Itachi-san."

"Kisame."

He panted. Everything was so hot, his vision was blurry. He arched his back, turning his head to see Kisame on the bed with him. The other was taking his shirt off, and Itachi moaned as he lowered his shoulder and presented his neck, a show of submission.

"Don't worry, I'm going to help you. Just breath and everything is going to be okay, I promise."

Itachi felt himself relaxed at the other's words. He moaned as he felt Kisame's hands on him. At first it was a gentle touch at his shoulder, before Kisame flipped him on his back. Then the alpha kissed him.

The kiss was slow, gentle, unhurried, and made Itachi become breathless. He moaned to the kiss, rubbing himself with the air, legs parted. Itachi tried not to think of what he looked like as he silently beg for Kisame to do anything with this consuming heat. Also, the alpha smelt a lot better than he already did. Itachi groaned, grabbing Kisame's head as they continued with the kiss.

"I'm here, I'm here," Kisame whispered as his hands explored Itachi's body. The omega moaned, arching up. He believed Kisame, really believed the other as Kisame got rid of his shirt. Then the other's mouth was everywhere, kissing and sucking every place it could reach.

"Hurry," Itachi gasped, arms looping around Kisame's shoulder. It was his first heat, but the instinct helped guild him on what to do.

Kisame kissed him again, and then there was a finger probing at his hole. Itachi whined as shivers shot through him. His instinct screamed in joy. Above him, Kisame chuckled. Itachi barely heard the other made a sound liked this, and damn if it didn't just turn him on even more.

"Kisame…" he whimpered, hands exploring the beautiful body above. A finger pushed in, and Itachi cried out in surprise as hot wave of pleasure surged through his body. He almost came from just Kisame's finger.

"Are you alright?"

His brain barely registered the slight worried voice. Itachi moaned and nodded, trying to push himself down that finger. He heard Kisame murmured something about Itachi being 'irresistible' and 'gorgeous'. Then, the second finger was added and Itachi saw stars.

It took him a while to come down from his high, and to notice that now there were three fingers inside him, moving and stroking. It felt good, but not enough, he needed more.

Then Kisame found that spotted, and Itachi screamed.

 

He hadn't counted how many times he had come that night. All he knew was that it took ages until Kisame stationed himself between his legs. The other had been fingering him for what felt like hours, making him orgasm multiple times until Itachi could no longer form a coherent sentence. He was quite annoyed at first, because the fingers were never enough. Also, he was worried that he might be too loose from all that fingering.

However, in the end, Itachi understood while Kisame had taken so much time making him as loose as possible. There was no way Itachi could take that enormous breeding organ after a few minutes of preparing. Even that he thought he had loosen up a lot, he still screamed when Kisame pushed in. There was pain, but also mixed with pleasure.

Itachi remembered panting under the larger male as Kisame waited for him to adjust. He went painfully slow until he was fully buried. Then, the alpha pulled out until just the tip was caught with the anal sphincter before slamming back in. Itachi came again, howled in his release as Kisame's free hand helped pump him dry.

He also remembered the teasing, as Kisame kept circling the tip of his cock when it was caught between the sphincter muscles. He remembered the alpha pulling out to smash pre-come at the rim of the ring muscle, Itachi squirmed and muscle spasmed, only to moaned as Kisame pushed back in.

The alpha's pace was slow, but deep and accurate. He aimed for the prostate and never missed it. Itachi lost count of how many time he had come until that knot pushed at his entrance. That's when the pace quickened, and Itachi had reached his peak several times until that knot was pushed inside him. He came, clutching on Kisame's shoulder as the other rocked his hip several times before he came too. Hot liquid filled his passage to the brim, but Itachi had no problem with that.

"I love you."

Was what Itachi blurred out in the middle of passing out. He remembered hearing Kisame gasped, but he passed out before he could take a good look at the alpha's expression or hear what Kisame was about to say.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

TBC.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

The first thing Itachi remembered was the soft voice whispering sweet nothing into his ears. He groaned, trying to open his eyes as he felt something wet being draped on his forehead. A wet clot.

"Kisame?"

His voice was so hoarse when he tried to speak. Itachi blinked at the face above him.

"Shhh...I'm here." Kisame's voice was deep and rough. God, Itachi felt his muscles weakly spasmed. Suddenly, he felt hotter.

"Kisame..."

"Another wave just hit, hold on,"

And then, the alpha was between his legs. Itachi let Kisame spread his legs and put them on the board shoulders. A pillow was slid underneath his waist, hands under his butt - holding him up and spreading the cheeks, and then the alpha's tongue was inside him.

Itachi cried out as he felt something sticky dripped out; he realized later that they're his lubricant and the alpha's seed. The omega didn't know how long that he had been in that position, exposed and inviting. And Kisame must be very generous because he made Itachi orgasm three times from ass-eating. Then, as Itachi was trying to catch his breath, Kisame eased his tongue in.

He fucked Itachi slowly, focusing on making Itachi felt good, And Itachi? Oh, he had been having pleasure overloaded since his second orgasm. However, his body wouldn't be satisfied until he was knotted.

"Kisame," Itachi called weakly, gasping as the alpha sat up. The alpha pulled Itachi's legs down so the omega's legs were on each side of Kisame's torso, and his butt in Kisame's lap.

Kisame leaned over, capturing Itachi's lips in a sweet and gentle kiss. Itachi moaned, almost yelping as he felt something hard nuzzled at his already loosen hole. Kisame's cock still felt so big even after the alpha had been pouncing it into him hours ago.

"Easy," Kisame whispered, slowly pushing in. Itachi cried out, hands twitched but too weak to actually move. Now he hated himself that his reproductive system seemed to have a lot of energy storing while the other parts weren't. Nevertheless, Kisame got the request and grabbed Itachi's hands, pushing them down on to the bed as he started to rock gently back and fort, caging Itachi from the outside. The omega moaned as his body was rocked against Kisame and the mattress; he had never thought that Kisame could be this gentle.

"More"

And more he got, as Kisame drove harder into him, rolling his hip as Itachi's eyes rolled back into his head. He had never thought that it would feel this good. So good.

Then, Kisame drove down to play with his nipples. Itachi whined and arched his chest, letting Kisame had more access to his body. He moaned as the perky nubs were gently sucked and fondled.

 

Itachi didn't count how many times he had come until Kisame finally knotted him, and the feeling of the knot pressing against his prostate was enough to send Itachi into another orgasm. He could feel the white liquid being shot into him and the cock pulsating deep inside his passage; Itachi felt complete.

Somehow Kisame managed to lay them on their sides, with Itachi's back to his chest. Itachi couldn't help but snuggle close to the warmness behind him, and he had to admit that he liked having Kisame's arms wrapping around him. It made him felt safe.

"Are you alright?"

Kisame asked after a while, voice soft and deep. Itachi couldn't do more than nodding, sighing in happiness. Then, he felt Kisame started kissing his neck; and it's kinda nice.

"I'm okay," Itachi replied, couldn't help but wondered if Kisame did this to every omega he had helped; cuddling and kissing their necks. That idea made him feel…sad?

"Hm…" Kisame nuzzled his hair, nipping at his earlobe before pulling away. "I'll get us something to eat. We should have an hour before the next wave. Will be right back."

Itachi nodded, sighing as the alpha got out of bed. Honestly, he just wanted to cuddle and get back to sleep, even that he knew he had to eat and shower.

 

 

The next wave hit while he was half awake. Itachi moaned and rubbed himself against the alpha behind, before he felt something hard and hot nuzzled between his cheeks. He whimpered as Kisame slowly sank in. They stayed on their side this time, with Kisame rocking his hip gently. But as time passed, Itachi became more desperate, so Kisame sat up and put one of Itachi's legs on his shoulder. The omega still laid on his side as Kisame quicken his pace. It didn't take long until Itachi was screaming his name.

During the euphoria from the orgasm, Itachi vaguely remembered that he had told to Kisame about his feeling. He had told the alpha what he really felt. But before he could freak out, his body decided that it needed more rest and shut itself down.

 

 

The moon was high when Itachi woke up again. He blinked and felt the arm around him moved. Kisame was still in the bed with him.

"Are you hungry?"

The alpha asked, arms still wrapped around him. Itachi sank back into the embrace, sighing.

"The heat is messing with my biology clock."

Itachi sighed, and Kisame grinned.

"I'd take that as a yes."

They went down to the kitchen. Itachi tried not to fall over as he slowly walked downstairs. They didn't bother to wear proper clothes; Itachi had only a robe on while Kisame wore the old sweat pants and it's clear that the alpha was going commando.

 

No one spoke anything as they ate. Itachi had no idea that he was very dehydrated until he had consumed three bottles of water. Kisame handed him the forth one as he finished the third bottle.

After that, Itachi was sent to the shower as Kisame cleaned the dishes. The omega wanted to help, but Kisame said that Itachi was too tire and needed a rest, so he carried Itachi upstairs and to the shower before the omega could protest any further.

When alone in the shower, Itachi sighed and sat down on the floor, letting the warm water soothed the dull aches all over his body. He still had no idea of how to approach Kisame about what he had said when the first wave hit. He just confessed his feeling, but maybe Kisame might think that he meant someone else? Maybe? Nevertheless, it didn't make he feel any better. Kisame probably didn't feel the same for him, but either way it's horrible to say 'I love you' to someone during sex without the actual feeling. He didn't want Kisame to know his feeling, but he didn't want the other to think that Itachi had thought of someone else during sex.

_What should I do?_

The question had been in his mind for too long now. Itachi sighed, getting up. He turned the water off and reached for the soap.

Wrapped in the bathrobe and felt the exhaustion already overwhelmed him, Itachi moved back to bed. Kisame had changed the sheet while he was showering. Itachi wanted nothing but to go straight back to sleep, even when his hair was still wet. Nevertheless, it's Kisame who held him upright as Itachi tried to lay down.

"Your hair is still wet."

A simple statement, then the alpha was gently drying his hair. Itachi felt his heart beat faster as Kisame gently ruffled his hair with the soft fluffy towel. God, how could he not fall in love with Kisame?

Itachi didn't remember when Kisame laid him down, but he remembered Kisame kissing his forehead as he closed his eyes and was fast asleep within seconds later.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The heat lasted for another three days. Itachi was exhausted beyond description, but more or less satisfied. Also, Itachi didn't expect Kisame to be the god of after-sex-carer, but the alpha definitely was. Every time Itachi passed out, he always woke up to find himself clean and comfortable under a pile of blankets. The meals were always ready for them even before he knew he was hungry. And above all, Kisame always cuddled him into sleep whether it's after sex or not.

 

The day after the heat ended, Itachi spent most of the time sleeping. He was still exhausted, and Kisame didn't complain. Actually, Itachi had a feeling that Kisame was kind of please to see him rest.

And in the evening, Itachi woke up to the sound of papers being turned.

His eyes shot open, instinct made him want to sit up and reach for the nearest weapon. Itachi restrained himself, looking around and saw that Kisame was in bed with him, a book in his hands.

"Itachi-san," Kisame turned to him, a smile on his face. "Are you hungry?"

"Not much," Itachi replied, hated how hoarse his voice was. He sat up and sighed, wanting to bury himself back into the pillow behind. "What time is it?"

"An hour before midnight," Kisame replied, putting the book down. "Do you need anything?"

Itachi was about to say that he was alright, but he did need something. So he moved to get out of bed, and Kisame moved to follow him.

"I can walk," Itachi said, frowning. "You're patronizing me."

"You don't like it?" Kisame asked, a teasing smile which Itachi rarely saw from the other.

Well, actually Itachi liked it, but he would never admit that.

Itachi sighed, deciding not to say anything as he moved toward the door, well aware that the alpha still followed him.

 

Kisame didn't say anything as Itachi poured himself a glass of water. He sat down and the alpha followed suit, those sharp eyes watched him closely. Itachi didn't know what to feel about this. Half of him was happy, but the other half felt awkward.

"Kisame…" Itachi began, trying to sound as neutral as possible despite the quickening of his heart-rate. "May I ask you about something?"

"Yes?"

"Why you…you…" Itachi began and stopped. It's not like him to be unconfident; to work as a bounty hunter – you must not be weak. Now, now he was struggling with how to get the words out. "Why are you still taking care of me? It's not that I don't appreciate it, but it's…I…" He was at loss again, staring at the wall behind Kisame until the alpha snapped his fingers to create a clear sound that could be heard around the house.

"Do you remember what you said to me on the first day of your heat?" Kisame asked, voice deep and mixed with some emotions Itachi could not read. "I was about to say something, but you were asleep before I could finish. I doubt that you would have heard it."

Itachi felt his heart dropped. He knew what Kisame meant. The alpha remembered what he had said.

So now, the question is what should he do? No lies was going to change that, Kisame might seem to be a muscle type, but he's not as dumb as most of the people might think. Of course Kisame enjoyed using his strength, but he equally preferred using his brain too.

"I will not let my feeling affect my work," was what Itachi decided to say. His voice wavered a bit even that Itachi tried his best to sound neutral and casual as if they're talking about weathers and other simple stuffs. "I promise." He added, desperately wanted this conversation to be over. Itachi might be talented in keeping his face neutral all the time, but that didn't mean that he didn't have feelings.

"Actually," Kisame sighed, shaking his head. "Itachi-san, I've let my feelings affected my work more than you have."

Itachi raised his eyebrows, clearly confused. Kisame smiled.

"You know, for a genius liked you, sometimes it's proved that you still need experiences."

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you just said," Itachi said, trying his best to keep his voice neutral. He wondered if the alpha meant that...oh no...no...that's not possible...

Kisame shook his head, a warm smile still on his face.

"Itachi-san, I wouldn't cook and take care of someone liked I did for you. Also, I'm not the cuddling type, unless I'm with someone I love."

Itachi blinked. He hadn't expected that. He didn't expect this…statement…confession…or whatever. He guessed that his expression must be quite hilarious when he looked up, but Kisame smile just changed to a happy grin before the alpha leaned forward. Itachi felt magnetized as he looked at Kisame. Also, there was something on the other's expression that made Itachi leaned forward too. Then, their lips touched.

The kiss was gentle, just lips brushing against each other. They pulled away slowly, only to have Kisame got up and moved to sit beside Itachi. They kissed again, and this time the kiss left them both a little breathless.

"How long?" Itachi asked, he needed to know how long Kisame had a feeling for him. He didn't want a simple attachment because of the heat.

"Very long," Kisame sighed. "And you make me feel like a pervert old man." The other scratched the back of his neck, Itachi frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I was twenty-one when we first met," Kisame said. "You're fourteen and I was like… _'Shit, this kid is cute'_ , and then you grew up, and I know…I just know that I fell for you….since before you turned seventeen." Kisame looked half embarrassed half relieved to be able to talk about this. Itachi liked the way the alpha scratched the back of his neck.

"Then you turned seventeen and about to have the heat, that's the hardest time to be around you," Kisame continued. "You have no idea how many time I want to just…ask you out. And your father had figured it out right away."

"My father?"

"Yes," Kisame nodded, chuckling softly. "While you talked to your mother, he asked me to walk with him. He said he knew my feeling, and that I should know that I better do right by you or have whole clan going after me."

"Oh," Itachi gulped. He knew his father was quite protective, but he didn't think that it would go that far. "And what did you say?"

"I told him that I will protect you with my life," was the reply. Itachi felt his cheeks reddened for no reason as Kisame scratched the back of his neck with a cheeky grin. "Quite cliché, right?" the alpha sighed, shaking his head.

"Cliché," Itachi agreed, but his cheeks were still red. Kisame smiled back.

"Yeah, but I really mean it," the alpha said. His voice was genuine and made Itachi's cheeks redden even more.

"What did my father said next?" Itachi decided to change the subject. He didn't want Kisame to notice that how red his cheeks were right now.

"He said that I was welcomed to visit as long as I make you happy," was the reply. Itachi sighed before leaning in. Seconds later, he was pulled up from his chair, and they moved to the sofa instead.

"All these years?" Itachi whispered, cradling Kisame's head between his hands as the alpha wrapped his arms around him. "It'd been seven years since we first met. God…I've no idea…I've never thought that you feel the same…"

"How long?"

Kisame asked him back, and Itachi smiled.

"I've a crush on you since the first day I met you," he replied, kissing Kisame's cheeks. "Took me one year to figure it out, but you're older and I thought that you're probably interested in someone your age."

"Oh," Kisame's cheeks were warmer than usual under his touch. Itachi sighed, let himself being manhandled until he was sitting in Kisame's lap.

"So…" Itachi said, suddenly nervous. "What's next?"

"We continue…?" Kisame suggested, grinning. "I'm still trying to figure out what position you like most."

Itachi hit Kisame's shoulder, not too hard – just to make a point, as he pretended to frown. Kisame chuckled and pulled him down for a kiss which Itachi gladly kissed back.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

They took thing slow, taking times to figure out how each other liked to be touched or handled. Itachi had learnt that Kisame loved it when the omega rode him, even that Kisame would flip him on to his back after a while. And for other things? There was barely any stuffs they did not know about each other. They'd travelling and working together for years.

Nevertheless, there were somethings new to their daily routine. Kisame usually took a nap around three on Sunday afternoon, but this time with his head on Itachi's lap. And the alpha had learnt how to make dango, just to make sure Itachi could have his favourite desert when they're in a safe house far from the town.

Sasuke commented that Itachi and Kisame had been dating for seven years after Itachi told him the news. Itachi remembered chuckling before typing back asking when would Sasuke let their parents knew that he was dating an alpha named Naruto. His brother sent back a pouting sticker before asking him to visit Konoha on an International Desert festival. Itachi promised to go.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was a year after the confession that they went through the mating ritual, and three years after the confession that they decided to have kids. Most people would think that it's Itachi's idea to wait and make sure, but actually it's Kisame's. The alpha wanted to make sure that they had a secure job. He wanted to make sure that they could provide for their young without having to leave them at home. The bounty hunter/mercenary job wouldn't do, so now they'd settled down in a town near where the Uchiha's clan lived. If needed, they could reach the valley within an hour or two in wolf form.

Itachi had figured out since he was ten that he liked studying about languages. So now he was a translator and part-time writer for random journals; he had been taken online course since he started his career as a bounty hunter. And Kisame, he was an aquarist at a nearby aquarium.

When they planned their future, Itachi was surpeise to know that Kisame was more prepared than he thought. Despite working as a bounty hunter, the majority of Kisame's income was from investment in stock market and mutual fund. The alpha always saved 30-50 percent of the money he earned from every job for investment; Kisame had been investing his money since he graduated from high school. Nevertheless, the alpha had decided to save most of his income from the investment for their child. The money he earned as an aquarist was enough for their daily life; he still saved 30 percent for investment though. Itachi started to invest his money too, but he wasn't confidence enough to invest as much as his mate yet.

 

"How long is it before I'll see my nephew?" Sasuke asked as he dropped down on a sofa. Itachi lowered the book in his hand, the other hand was on his stomach.

"Two months," Itachi replied, rubbing his stomach gently, before covering his mouth as he yawned. "He had been keeping me awake at night a lot."

"Hm…" Sasuke nodded, sliding down to lay one his back. "Will you stay with the clan when it's time?"

"Of course," Itachi nodded. Instinctively, most werewolves wanted to stay with their pack when it's time to give birth. It's for protection.

"Dinner's ready!"

Kisame called from the kitchen, and Itachi slowly got up. Sasuke followed suit.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**Three years later**

 

"Kisame, did you see Samehada?"

"I'm sure he's at the pool," came the reply as his mate went out to check their yard which had a pool next to it. Itachi nodded and turned back to the large black-furred pup that was sleeping in his lap. Unlike his brother, Susanoo loved to stay out of water.

"Found him!"

Came an amused chuckled, then a sound of a pup whining in protest. Seconds later, Kisame went in, holding their second pup up by the scruff of its neck. Samehada was protesting, but eventually settled down after Kisame bared his teeth.

Then, both pups were placed in a basket as it's time for a nap; most werewolf children preferred to stay in their wolf forms until they're six years old. Kisame sighed and sat down beside Itachi, one arm immediately wrapped around his mate.

Almost three years ago, Itachi gave birth to two beautiful pups. The first pup, Susanoo, looked just like Itachi; Uchiha Mikoto, his mother, confirmed that. And their second pup, the trouble maker – Samehada, was like a little clone of Kisame. Dark blue-grey fur, piercing black eyes, and a grin. The pups were both alpha; Madara had their blood checked on their first birthday. Itachi had no doubt why giving birth to them was so painful; most alpha pups were naturally bigger than beta and omega pups.

"Thank you," Kisame said as he nuzzled into Itachi's hair. Itachi nuzzled back, settling down in Kisame's lap.

"You know…" he started, pulling Kisame's hand around himself. "…maybe tonight we can have Sasuke watching over the pups. I think we need some 'alone time'. He's thinking about having a pup of his own, maybe we should let him practice more on how to take care of them."

"Umhmm…" Kisame smiled, tightening his hold on Itachi. "Whatever you want Itachi,"

"I'd take that as a yes."

Itachi smiled and reached for his phone to text Sasuke. Most people would have thought that Kisame was the one making the move, when actually it was Itachi.

Not that Kisame was complaining anyway.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**THE END**

 


End file.
